Sherlock's Daughter
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: What if Sherlock had a daughter? What would she be like? How would Sherlock react to it? A new series of one shots following Sherlock's Daughter, Emily Holmes.
1. Chapter 1

You would probably never expect it from anyone else than Sherlock. But it was true. Sherlock had a daughter. No one could believe it less than John. Emily Holmes was only four when she came to live with Sherlock. All Sherlock knew was that her mum mysteriously disappeared one day and now Emily needed a guardian. And of course that guardian was Sherlock.

He wasn't exactly happy about it. Children were not his favorite. They were loud. In constant need of attention. Annoying. But he didn't exactly have a choice. After all, she was his daughter. He couldn't just leave her on his own. Sherlock wasn't that heartless. But he still wasn't pleased with the situation. When she first came, a man was with Emily, to explain what was going on with her situation. But Sherlock, of course, only half listened. He was too busy trying to decide which case to choose next.

By the time he was gone, and Emily was practically settled in, John had been the only one who had listened. "Did you even listen to a word he said?"

"No, but that isn't important right now." he responded, still lying on the couch like before.

"Not important? Sherlock, I don't know if you realize this or not but a four year old, scared, little girl is living with us. And she happens to be your daughter."

Sherlock sat up. "Why is she scared?"

John sighed, giving up on hope that Sherlock had even the slightest heart for this little girl. "I don't know. But I'm certain she is scared of you." John started getting his jacket and keys. "I'm going out. Please try and at least talk to your daughter."

He walked out of apartment 221B. Sherlock laid back down and shut his eyes and let out a loud sigh. "I'm bored." he said to himself.

"Only boring people get bored." Sherlock sat up and looked over at where the voice came from. Emily was standing in the doorway looking over at Sherlock.

"Who told you that?"

"Mummy did."

"Did your Mummy tell you a lot of things like that?" Emily thought for a moment before nodding her head yes. "Anyway, why are you out of bed?"

"I'm scared."

Sherlock sighed. _Maybe John is right. _"Alright, come here, Emily." Emily walked over and crawled onto Sherlock's lap. "What are you so scared of?"

Emily shrugged. "Do you think my Mummy's dead?"

Sherlock stared at Emily before answering, "I'm not sure, sweetie. But try not to think about your Mummy, OK?"

She nodded. "But I think that's why I'm so scared, Daddy."

Suddenly, Sherlock's whole world stopped. Emily, his daughter, had just called him Daddy. He knew he wouldn't be getting used to that anytime soon. "Just try not to think about it and you won't feel as scared anymore." Emily smiled and rested her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttered close and she suddenly felt much heavier in his arms. She had fallen asleep.

Sherlock carefully stood, trying not to wake her, as he brought her back to her room and lay her down in her bed (well, technically is wasn't her room, it was Sherlock's). "Thank you, Daddy." Emily muttered, sleepily.

"Your welcome. Now get some sleep."

Emily nodded and slowly drifted back to sleep again. Sherlock smiled and kissed the top of her head, then proceeding to leave her room. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had been with Sherlock and John for about a week now. She had easily gotten accustomed to living with them. But Sherlock had not done any detective work since she had been living with them. But Sherlock had finally decided to take a police case about a murder of a young girl. Since he seemed to have no problem with it, he thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to bring Emily along. John kept telling him it was a bad idea and he could watch her while he was out at the crime scene, but Sherlock refused.

So when they finally left for the crime scene later that night, Emily clung close to Sherlock. As they pulled up to the small apartment building where the murder had happened, Emily held tighter onto her dad. Sherlock sensed she was scared, so he picked her up and Emily buried her head in his shoulder. "See Sherlock," John began to whisper. "I told you this was a bad idea."

Sherlock eyed him as they walked closer to the scene. Inspector Lestrade was standing outside waiting for Sherlock. "Had to bring your daughter along?" he asked. Emily loosened her grip on her dad and sat up, trying to act braver. They all walked inside the building while Lestrade explained what was going about the murder. Emily tried not listen. She didn't want to hear about it. Slowly, Sherlock and John walking into the crime scene. No one but them was there, since most people hadn't gotten there yet. Sherlock always showed up early to the investigations, so he wouldn't have to deal with other people.

Emily began clinging closer to her dad, but still trying to act brave. There, lying sprawled out on the floor, half on the couch, was the body of a dead girl, no older than eighteen, with a bullet hole in her forehead. Emily only got a quick glance at the body before covering her eyes. Sherlock handed her to John, who held her in his arms comforting her. Sherlock began inspecting the body. Emily looked up again, but only for a second, before burying her head into John's shoulder.

She began shaking her head. John sighed. He knew this would be a bad idea. "You OK, Emily?" he asked her. She continued shaking her head. Sherlock or Lestrade didn't even notice him walk out of the room and into the hallway. Emily looked up at John. Her face was streaked with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"Why did someone kill that lady?" Emily asked, bluntly.

John sighed once again, thinking about how stupid Sherlock had been. "I have no idea, sweetheart." He set her down. "Wait right her. I'm just going to talk to your dad for a second." Emily nodded. John walked back in, leaving Emily in the hall alone. She over heard John yelling at her dad. She slid down the wall and buried her face into her knees. She didn't care that her dad brought her here. She had been scared at first, but now she just felt bad for who had been murdered.

Emily also felt bad for her family. She wouldn't know what do if her dad died unexpectedly. The door opened again and her dad walked out. Emily stood and hugged his legs. Sherlock smiled down at her and picked her up. "Now, are you alright, Emily?" asked Sherlock.

Emily slipped her thumb into her mouth then nodded. Normally Sherlock would protest when she put her thumb in her mouth but under the circumstances he let it slide. "Are you sure?" she nodded again.

"But I'm kinda sad Daddy."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause that lady got killed, and I feel bad for her family. Do you ever feel that way Daddy?"

Sherlock nodded. "Of course I do. Everyone does." Sherlock pushed her brown curls our of her face and kissed her forehead. Emily smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Can I tell you something Daddy?"

"Or course you can, sweetheart."

"What you did today was a no-no."

Sherlock laughed and nodded. "Your right Emily. Definitely a no-no."


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never written in a story this much before but I really enjoy writing it! Thanks for any feedback and if you have and ideas, message me or just leave a review! Thanks! Oh and BTW this is only like a week after the crime scene incident. Just to let you know. Alright, enjoy.**

Sherlock awoke to the sound of someone saying his name. He turned over on the couch and saw Emily standing there, tears streaming down her face, as she held her stuffed doll. Sherlock sighed. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sherlock asked as he sat up. Emily crawled onto his lap and hugged him, crying. This was the third night Emily had done this. It wasn't a nightmare, or that she was scared, it was that she was sad, and she missed her mum.

"I miss Mummy." she said through tears.

"I know you do sweetie," responded Sherlock. "But Daddy's right here. I'll never leave you." Emily cried harder in his arms. Suddenly, Sherlock felt Emily push away from him.

Emily began shaking her head. "No! I want Mummy!" she yelled. Emily kept pushing away from him but Sherlock didn't let her. This was the first time she had this tantrum. Squealing and pushing away from Sherlock she continued to cry for her mum. Sherlock began getting frustrated with her.

"Stop right now, Emily!" he yelled. Emily stopped but her tears didn't. Emily couldn't help it. Sherlock pulled her back into a hug and Emily soon stopped. She was breathing heavily as her dad held her close. She looked up at her dad.

"Sorry." she said quietly.

"It's alright, Emily. I know you miss your Mum," Sherlock said. Emily nodded, her eyes brimming with tears again. "I'm right here if you ever need anything. Daddy is always here." Emily nodded. Sherlock, in all of his life, never thought he would say those words. Leaning into him again, Emily slowly started crying again. All Sherlock could do was comfort her. "Do you want to stay with me the rest of the night?" Emily nodded, tears spilling from her eyes. He stood up and walked to his room. Since Emily slept in there, he slept on the couch.

He laid down on the bed and Emily curled up next to him. He began comforting her again and telling everything was just fine. Slowly, Emily fell back to sleep. Along did Sherlock, hoping everything would be OK with Emily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well now Emily's in school so it jumped a few years ahead. I hope your enjoying all of this. I just can't stop writing in the story! Enjoy. **

Emily began fussing as Sherlock walked out of Apartment 221B. "I don't wanna go, Daddy." she whined.

"No one does, sweetheart. But you have to go." Emily continued to whine as they got into a cab and began driving towards the local school. As usual, Emily's curls hung directly in her face and she wore the school uniform along with a backpack.

"Why do I _have _to go, Daddy?" asked Emily, innocently.

Sherlock chuckled. "So you can have a good education, sweetie."

"But I don't wanna!" she whined again. Sherlock gave her 'the look' and Emily shut her mouth. As the small London taxi pulled up next to the school, Emily hugged her dad tightly. "Alright sweetie. Meet me out here after school ends." She nodded and hopped out of the taxi and walked up to the school.

Even though it was her first day of school, Sherlock didn't walk her in. As he usually was, he was working on another murder case that he was already late to. As Emily walked into the school building, she saw many kids with their parents. She sighed. _Daddy's always too busy for me. _ she thought. Emily wasn't surprised that her dad didn't walk her in. Even if he hadn't been in a hurry he still wouldn't have walked in her in. He didn't didn't like interaction with other people.

Suddenly, as she neared her classroom, a very tall, but nice looking, women stood above Emily. "Hello," she beamed. "What is your name?"

"Emily Holmes." she muttered softly.

"Well hello miss Emily. I am your teacher, Ms. Evergreen. Where are your parents?"

Emily shuffled in her spot. "Oh, my Daddy was busy so her couldn't come today."

"I see. That's alright. Just give these things to your Daddy," Emily nodded and took the few papers from the teacher. "Now, you will come to my class everyday. Find a desk with your name and sit there, k sweetie?"

Emily nodded then walked into the classroom. Many kids were on the room, some sitting along at desks, and some standing with their parents. _Why doesn't Daddy have time for me?_ Emily soon found her desk by a boy named Peter. His mum was kneeling next to him and talking to him, but she could tell he wasn't listening. His mum kissed him on the cheek then left. The boy named Peter looked at Emily. She quickly looked away. "Who are you looking at, kid?" Emily didn't answer. "Making fun cause my mum was here? I bet you don't even have a mum."

Emily suddenly felt her eyes began to sting as he said this. "I'm going to call you no-mummy girl." he said. Emily glared at him.

"Be quiet." she said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Peter began laughing to himself and at her. Emily felt a few tears slide down her cheeks but she quickly swept them away. A loud bell rang and Ms. Evergreen walked in. Class begun, and Emily cried softly in her seat, trying not to think about her mum.

* * *

Later at recess, Emily was sitting alone on a bench in the playground when Peter, and two other boys her age, walked up to her. "Hey no-mummy girl," he mocked. Emily slunk in her seat. "Why so sad, no-mummy girl?" She ignored him. Peter seemed upset by her reaction. "Hey, no-mummy girl! I'm talking to you!" he yelled.

"Stop calling me that!" she yelled back, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Aww, the no-mummy girl is crying. I guess she's a cry baby too!"

Emily gritted her teeth together then stood up from the bench. The next thing she remembers is sitting in a principle's office in her school, next to Peter and his mum. And Peter had a black eye.

* * *

John was sitting in apartment 221B alone, since Sherlock was off at a case, and Emily was at school when his phone rang. It was Sherlock. "Yes, Sherlock?" he asked into the phone.

"I need you to go to Emily's school. Apparently she got into some sort of trouble."

"What? Why can't you go? She is your daughter."

Sherlock sighed. "I'm busy at the moment. I really need you to do this."

John thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright, fine. But you owe me." he hung up and grabbed his coat, walking out of the apartment and to Emily's school.

* * *

The principle's office was completely silent when John walked in. "Sorry," he said. The principle stood up and shook his head.

"And you are..."

"Her father's flatmate, Dr. Watson. I basically raise her since he's always busy." he said.

The principle nodded as John sat down. "Well, I'm here to talk to you about some behavior issues with Emily. Today at recess, she, what you would call, "beat up" Peter here." John looked over at Peter. He had a black eye, a bite mark on his arm, and had an ice pack on his ankle.

"Emily said that he was bullying her, but that doesn't sound anything at all like my Peter." said Peter's mother.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you don't know your son as well as you think." said John, earning a look from her.

"I would know if my soon was doing something as foolish as bullying."

John raised his eyes brows. "Well, why don't we just let Emily tell her the side of the story."

Emily sat up straighter and quickly started talking. "Peter was bullying me this morning and calling me "no-mummy girl", which made me said because my mummy disappeared a few years ago, then he called me a cry baby at recess 'cause he was being mean about my mummy again." said Emily, confidently.

"Mrs. Johnson, I know for a fact my son would never do that."

The principle thought for a moment. "Alright, I will let this one slide, but, Emily will be suspended from school for the rest of the week."

"What? Your suspending her on her first day of school?"

"Well, she did beat up someone."

"Yes, but he bullied her. Shouldn't he at least get a little punished. Maybe suspended along with Emily."

"I can't suspended someone just for bullying another student like he was."

John mumbled something to himself before standing and picking up Emily. "Alright, thank you." said John.

"Thank you for your time Dr. Watson." John quickly left the school building and got into a taxi with Emily. They sat in a silence for a few moments before Emily began asking questions.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked.

"He's, um, very busy sweetheart. But he'll be home later tonight."

Emily nodded. "Will Daddy be mad at me?"

"No, I don't think he will. You had no reason to get suspended. That school of yours doesn't know much about discipline." Emily smiled and crawled onto his lap, hugging him. John hugged her back. He knew it was hard on Emily to never see her dad. Her mum disappeared barely two years ago, and now Sherlock has no time for her. As they pulled up to the apartment, Emily began to drift off to sleep in John's arms.

He brought up to the room and laid her down in her room. _How could Sherlock choose a murder case over his own daughter? _he thought as he shut the door to her room. _But then again, how can Emily live knowing her father doesn't think she's the most important thing in the world to him. _


	5. Chapter 5

For the first time in months, Sherlock had actually gotten a full nights sleep. It was strange. He woke up inside his own bed, not remembering ever coming in, and Emily cuddled up next to him. He quietly sat up, making Emily slide off of him and waking her up. She rubbed her eyes. "Daddy," she mumbled happily. Sherlock smiled at her and picked her up carrying her our of the room.

Sherlock was surprised that John wasn't awake yet as he set Emily on the couch. He walked into the kitchen and noticed a note sitting neatly on the table. Sherlock picked up the strange note and unfolded it.

Sherlock,

Since you have continued to ignore your daughter I have gone a week long business trip while Emily is out of school. No crime scenes, no leaving Emily alone, just spend some time with her. I'll be back on Sunday.

John

Sherlock sighed. John was always so demanding. But did he really go through all that trouble just to have him spend time with Emily? He walked back to Emily who was siting on the couch, reading. Even though she was only six, Sherlock had taught her how to read last year on her fifth birthday. "Where's John, Daddy?"

"Um, he went on a business trip. He'll be back on Sunday."

"Oh." They sat there in silence for a few moments. "So, it's just you and me this week?" Sherlock nodded as he sat next to her. Another silence. "Does that mean I have to go to more crime scenes with you?"

Sherlock laughed. "No sweetie, we don't have to go to any."

"Phew." Emily sighed with relief before crawling onto his lap. "But what are we going to do, Daddy." Sherlock thought. He really needed to do some work on this case, but he needed to spend time with Emily. But then again, John never said he couldn't work on the case, he just said he couldn't go to a crime scene.

"Alright, well I have to do just a little bit of work. After that we can do something, k sweetie?"

Emily sighed. "OK, Daddy."

Sherlock smiled and set her off of his lap to go to his desk to work. Emily sat on the couch and kicked her legs back and fourth, already beginning to get bored. _Even when Daddy is forced to spend time with me he goes off and does work. _She looked over at the Alice and Wonderland book she was reading. Emily had read it before, but it was the only real novel she could read. And she was tired of boring picture books. She lay on the couch like her father did and sighed. "But I'm bored, Daddy."

Sherlock sighed. He had barely begun work and she was already bored. He stood up and picked up a big book. It was called _Rules of Deduction. _He handed it to Emily. "Read this." he said.

"Why?"

"If you do then you can help me on this case this week. Alright?"

Emily nodded happily. She opened it and looked at the words, a confused expression on her face. "There are big words in here Daddy." Sherlock sighed again.

"Sit right next to me and if you have a question about a word ask me." Emily climbed onto the chair next to him and sat on it.

"What's this word?"

She was pointing to the word on the title. "Deduction. You'll see it a lot." He went back to work.

A few moments passed. "What's this word, Daddy?" he sighed. He looked at it.

"Simplicity." This went on for a while until Emily began reading quietly next to him. He finally began getting some work done when he looked over at Emily. She was contently reading the book he had given her. He smiled and went back to work.

"Daddy?" she said quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"This book is confusing me, I can't read in it my head. Can I read out loud?"

Sherlock smiled. "Yes you may, sweetheart."

Emily smiled and began reading out loud. Sherlock listened and whenever she was stuck on a word he would help her. They did this for almost the whole day, until Emily got hungry and he made her a sandwich. Then they went back to doing the same thing. Until dinner. Then back to doing it until Emily had to go to bed. By the end of the day, Emily hadn't gotten through half of the book, along with Sherlock's help. And Sherlock had gotten a lot of work done. He hoped that Emily would want to do it tomorrow as well.

Later that night, when Sherlock was continuing to do even more work, he heard Emily walk into the living room. "Daddy? Can I stay up with you?" she asked. He looked over at Emily. She was standing in a pair of red footsie pajama's and holding her stuffed doll.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just really liked spending time with you today."

Sherlock smiled. "Come here Emily." She smiled and walked towards him, jumping up into his arms. "Did you really like spending time with me today?" he asked. She nodded. "I always thought you thought that I was boring."

"No! I like being with you, Daddy. I wish we did this more often."

"Don't worry sweetie. We will."

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" she said as she jumped off of his lap. Emily ran back to her room, as Sherlock began working again.

* * *

For the rest of the week they mostly did the same thing, until Emily finished the book and began helping Sherlock with the case. Sherlock was very surprised that she had learned so quickly. She already had suspected three people, the same as Sherlock, in the murder. But by, Sunday, the day John was to be coming home, he got a call from Lastrade telling him he needed him for another case. But he couldn't bring Emily along, and wasn't aloud to leave Emily alone. But it was really important. John wouldn't be home until late at night, so he decided he could leave her just for a couple hours.

"Alright, Mrs. Hudson is upstairs but she's sleeping at the moment so only wake her up if it's an emergency." Emily nodded. "You sure you'll be alright?" he asked again. Emily nodded again, not looking up from her book. Sherlock sighed as he gathered his coat and grabbed his keys. "Well then, bye." he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye Daddy." she said. But he was gone. Emily slunk back into the couch and sighed. She was bored. But she didn't want to keep Sherlock from working on his case. Suddenly, after about ten minutes of doing nothing she heard the door starting to be opened. She suspected it was her dad forgetting something so when the door opened she didn't bother to see who it was. Suddenly, she felt hands press up against her mouth and saw a man kneel in front of her.

"Don't make a signal noise." Emily nodded as he picked her up. _Where's Daddy? Who is this? _The strange man set her down and grabbed her hand firmly. A little too firmly and it hurt her hand. He quickly forced her out of the apartment and into a limo waiting outside. "Drive," he said as he shoved her into the car. Emily stayed silent as he got into the car and it drove off quickly. The man turned towards her. "I'm pretty sure your wondering who I am. Just know that I'm a "friend" of your father, and you will be going away with me for a while."

"Why?"

"What did I say about not making a signal noise?"

Emily quietly shut her mouth. "There is no reason for you coming with me. It was just my choice," Emily's eyes widened as they filled with tears. "Get ready for a long time with me." he began laughing, but Emily started crying.

"No!" she yelled. "Your lying! Daddy with come for me!"

"No sweetie. He's not. He'll never even know your here." he continued laughing.

Emily covered her ears and started shaking her head. "Be quiet!" she screamed. The man stopped and Emily uncovered her ears. "Who are you?"

"Jim Moriarty."

Emily's eyes widened again. "You and my Daddy aren't friends. Daddy doesn't like you!" Emily stated.

"Good work. Now keep your mouth shut or you'll be sorry."

She kept quiet and thought about her dad. _Please find me Daddy. _

* * *

Sherlock walked into the apartment and saw John sitting in the living room. _Shit. _"Finally home?" asked John.

"I'm sorry. Emily was OK with it... I just-"

"Wait, Emily wasn't with you?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No. I left her here."

"So then where is she?"

"You mean she's not here?"

"If she was would I be asking you?"

Sherlock ran to her bedroom and opened the door. No one. He looked in every signal room and saw no one there. "It's all my fault," said Sherlock. "If I hadn't left her on her own... He wouldn't have gotten to her."

"Who, Sherlock?"

"Moriarty."


	6. Chapter 6

**IN PROGRESS**


End file.
